A good home for Jake
by fansy
Summary: this is based on the story line that is going on now.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on the story that is going on now. After Jason thinks about how he could easily be in the same situation that Sonny is in with Dante. He realizes that he doesn't want Jake to hate him. He wants Jake to be with him since Elizabeth is in Shady Brooke and Lucky is preoccupied with his issues.**

Ch.1 always on your side

Jason was talking to Diane about getting custody of Jake.

"I don't know Jason with everything going on right now…. It might be hard to get Jake away from his parents," said Diane.

"I know that but the promise that Elizabeth made about giving my son a good home is broken because my son's mother was sleeping around with Nickolas and when Lucky found out he went on a drinking spree. My son isn't being taken care of."

"You have a good point Jason but let's look at your life shall we. You are always in danger 24/7 and you also not only have Jake to think about but Carly's kids also. How are you going to take care of Jake?"

Jason thought about it for a few minutes and Sam's face came into mind.

"Sam."

"Sam? What about the bad blood between Elizabeth and Sam."

"Elizabeth and I worked that out when Sam saved Jake twice and I realized it was my fault that Sam was unstable."

"I see… Sam would probably be a big help to you…. Is she living with you?"  
"No why?"

"Well Jake needs two parents and you and Spinelli…. Uhm… that's not going to work at all."

"I'll talk to Sam about it. we can work something out. But could you help me by getting Jake?"

"I can try Jason."

"thanks."

Diane smiles at Jason then walks out the front door of the pent house.

Jason grabs his cell and calls Sam and Lucky.

"hey what's up," asked Sam.

Just when Sam was about the door Lucky comes in.

"what do you want Jason," said Lucky.

When Lucky walked in you could smell the alcohol on his breath. This was one of the reasons Jason wanted Jake.

"I wanted to talk to you both about Jake," said Jason.

"I know where this is going and just for the recorded it's not going to happen."

Before Lucky walked out the door Sam stopped him.

"why don't you at least hear Jason out."

"I don't want to Sam I'm already hearing that my brother wants to marry Elizabeth if the baby that she's carrying is his."

"Wait Elizabeth's pregnant with Nickolas's baby?"

"Yea… Looks like the story that happened four years ago, when Jason and Elizabeth where together is happening again but this time Elizabeth was with my brother while engaged with me."

"Lucky I'm sorry. I know that must hurt because your brother is a part of it."

"Lucky I don't mean to make this difficult but since your busy with Elizabeth. I thought maybe I could help with Jake."

"oh now you want to be a dad. No Elizabeth wouldn't let you Jason because your life is too dangerous."

There it was again the excuse that made Jason give up Jake in the first place. Sam looked at Jason and then looked at Lucky.

"Lucky you and Elizabeth promised Jason that you would take care of Jake correct?"

"yes and we have."

"right but you two have not really been together and Elizabeth has been living her kids with her grandmother so she could see Nicholas. And now you have been drinking. So I think all bets are off now that you and Elizabeth have been too busy to deal with Cameron and Jake so why don't you at least give Jason a chance."

"you siding with him just because you and Jason are on good terms now."

"no I'm on Jason's side because that whole deal was bullshit and if he would have told me like I wanted him too. I would have helped him fight for Joint custody or something and Jake wouldn't have been handed to Audrey's house all the time because Jason would be taking care of Jake and you would have been taking care of Cameron."

"I see your point Sam I do but this is just a setback."

"no it's not Lucky because this is the second time that this has happen. you drinking and Elizabeth pregnant with another man's baby and once again Nickolas is probably not going to have a say because Elizabeth might say the kid would be better off with you and her because of Helena running around. That's not fair to the baby or to Nicholas. So why can't Jason have a chance with Jake?"

"because he's life is too dangerous Sam and you know that because your with him."

"your right I am with him and if my daughter would have been alive she would be in his and Sonny's life because I didn't want my daughter not to know her father and Jake should have a right to know his real dad before he grows up and hates Jason for not being in his life. When the truth is Jason walked away because you and Elizabeth said that you would take care of Jake and give him a good life."

"your right Sam."

"she is," said Jason.

"yes she is. The deal is off and I'm the first to admit it. Elizabeth is too unstable right now and it's not fare for Cameron and Jake to go to Audrey's all the time. So let's work something out with your lawyer or something and make a legal document that Jake can stay with you until Elizabeth gets better and when she does we can have a joint custody between you and her. I don't think Elizabeth is going to agree specially not now but I'm going to talk to her about it because with Helena running around because Elizabeth could be carrying Nickolas's baby it's just too much and I can't take care of Jake and protect Elizabeth at the same time. I need some help and I'm letting you help me but if anything goes wrong Jake stays with me and Elizabeth."

" so your giving Jason one chance?"

Jason felt like telling Sam to shut up because it was a chance he was going to be taking.

"it's all I can offer right now Sam. Speaking of which are you going to be helping Jason?"

Sam looked at Jason," yes Sam's going to be helping me."

"good because Jake needs two parents right now and not just one. God knows Elizabeth and I can't help him right now but you two can. Just don't let me down."

"I'll set up a meeting where we can make agreement between you and me. just let me know when you can make it that way I can tell Diane."

"how about this afternoon. I have to talk to Elizabeth but after that we could make the arrangements."

"ok."

Lucky walked out the door.

"did Lucky just agree that I can have my son?"

"yep. Even thought you only get one shot at it but it's better than nothing I guess."

Jason kissed Sam.

"what was that for?"

"for helping me get to know my son."

"your welcome… I always wanted you to know your son Jason."

"I know you did and I'm sorry for not telling you. If I would have told you maybe I would have joint custody with Elizabeth even thought I didn't want Jake to go thought those battles like Michael and Morgan did."

"he was a baby Jason I don't think it would have affected him as it would now because he's older."

"I'm just really glade I have you on my side right now."

"I'm always on your side."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Alexis.

Diane was with Jason talking about the legal agreement that was going on with Lucky and Jason. Since Elizabeth is unstable right now Lucky has the legal authority as far as the boys where concern. While Jason was talking to Diane, Elizabeth fought with Lucky about the agreement for two hours until she was worn out.

"I don't know why you're agreeing with this Lucky, "said Elizabeth.

"because Jake needs someone to take care of him right now and it's too much for Audrey to handle," said Lucky.

"The boys weren't a problem before. My brother could help Lucky. Jason lives in a dangerous life Lucky and I don't think…."

"Elizabeth lesion to me I can't take care of Cameron and Jake and protect you from Helena at the same time I need help. This is Jason's chance to prove us wrong and you know what with Sam's help he is going to prove us wrong. Nickolas is going to be in this child's life if it's his why can't Jason be in Jake's life when we broke our promise to him by giving Jake a good home."

"We have been giving him a good home Lucky."

"no we haven't we've been fighting I haven't been around the boys in two weeks and you have been leaving them at Audrey's just to be with Nickolas so no we haven't been doing so well."

"So you're going to give my son to Jason and Sam? How could you do this Lucky? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Elizabeth you're in Shady Brooke! Do you really think you can take care of Jake right now? He's three years old and he doesn't know what's going on right now and Cameron is six. I can deal with Cameron but I can't deal with both of them and you at the same time Elizabeth give me a break. I'm not even Jake's father or Cameron's so really why I should be taking care of them."

"Your their father in every way that counts."

"Cameron yes but with Jake we pushed Jason away and I really thought he might of fought for Jake but he didn't."

"He did at first."

"Yea well if he would have been honest with Sam in the first place he would be with Jake instead of staying away from him like he did."

"You want me to give him a chance?"

"Yes. I told him if something happens than the arrangements go back to the way they were before."

"Fine you can give Jake to Jason but I want to see him before he goes."

"Ok after I make a legal document with Jason I will bring Cameron and Jake here to see you."

**Diane's Office:**

Lucky walks in the office and sees Jason and Diane looking at the paperwork.

"Where's Sam? I thought she would be here," asked Lucky.

"Sam and Maxie are fixing a room for Jake," said Jason.

"Oh…. Is it the room that use to be the nursery?"

"Yea."

Lucky takes a breath and sits across from Jason then Alexis walks in the room.

"what's Alexis doing here," asked Jason.

"I thought she could help Lucky and for the time being. Alexis is going to be Lucky's laywer,"said Diane.

"I don't have any money to pay you right now Alexis."

"it's ok Nickolas is paying."

"you're also his Lawyer to and I don't think that's going to be a good idea since Elizabeth is going to be fighting Nickolas when the baby is born if it is his."

"I understand that Lucky but right now I'm your Lawyer so let's just get this started I want you to understand what's going on."

"I understand what's going on Alexis. I want Jason to take care of Jake because I have to deal with Elizabeth right now and I don't know how long this is going to take for Elizabeth to get better."

"I understand Lucky but this is your son that you're talking about…"

"Jake isn't my son. Not biologically that is he's Jason's." Alexis looked stunned," to make the story short Elizabeth slept with Jason after she found out about Maxie and I… she lied to me about Jake saying he was mine when he wasn't and now it's the same thing again with Nickolas. Look I just think Jake needs his real father right now because I can't provide for him and either can Elizabeth. I know Jason and Sam would not let anything happen to Jake."

"Wait my daughter is a part of this?"

"Yes."

"Since when Jason? Jake is not Sam's responsibility and I doing think she should take Elizabeth's place as Jake's mother."

"That's not what she's doing Alexis I asked her to help me. She's a part of my life anyway so what's the problem?"

"With all due respect Jason but Carly, Sonny and Spinelli are also in your life too but I don't see you asking them to help you take care of Jake."

"Sam is my girlfriend Alexis."

"She's not living with you Jason."

"Yes she is."

"What?"

"She moved in on Valentine's Day."

"What?!"

Alexis calm down she's an adult so I think she has every right to…"

"The hell she does Diane. Do you know what Jason put my daughter threw? Lucky helped her get out of that Self Distractive path that she was going down."

"Alexis this has nothing to do with Sam at all this is about Jake so why don't we put your issues about Sam and Jason's relationship aside and let's get down to business shall we."

Alexis breathed in deep and when she couldn't stand looking at Jason after the paper work was signed she walked out the door and called Sam.

"Hello," said Sam.

"Sam this is your mother what the hell do you think you're doing moving in with Jason to take care of Jake?"

"That's none of your business mom. Look I have to go and help Maxie with something goodbye."

"Don't you hang up on me?"

Alexis heard a click and then a buzzing sound.

"That girl..." Alexis sees Jason walking down the hall, just when Jason was about to go the other way he heard," hold it Morgan."

"what do you want Alexis?"

"well since you have my daughter living with you again. The only thing I can think of is she's pregnant."

"What?"

"Well is she pregnant because really why is she with you Jason?"

"She's with me because I love her and I want her to be with me."

"Don't play that card with me Jason. I know that she cares for you but what I don't see is why?"

"because I accept her for who she is unlike you."

"Don't turn this around on me Jason. I work hard to have a relationship with Sam."

"and yet your still controlling her when she's an adult."

"she's my daughter Jason rather you or she likes it or not. maybe you need to look at your relationship with your mother."

"Monica doesn't run my life like you do with Sam."

"Monica doesn't run your life because she would probably be shot if she was even close to you just like Sam was shot."

"thanks for the reminder I'm going to go now."

"don't you walk away from me!"

"I can and I'm going to walk away goodbye Alexis."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 bringing Jake home

Maxie and Sam finished up Jake's new room. Maxie wanted to redecorate Jason's bedroom but Sam said no.

"Come on his bedroom is boring and it screams bachelor. How is he bachelor if you're living with him now?"

"Maxie Jason hasn't changed his bedroom since I've known him and I don't think he would be too happy if you changed it."

"I don't care what he thinks because if it wasn't for me this house wouldn't look like a bachelor pad anymore. He's going to have his son live here now and I hope you don't think that Spinelli or me is going to baby sit just because where going to be living together."

"I wouldn't dream of it Maxie."

"Good. So what are you going to do with Spinelli's room now that he's going to be living with me?"

"I don't maybe keep it the way it is."

"Well at least change the color of it. That pink is horrible!"

"I know Maxie."

Sam hears the opening of the front door and a baby talking, knowing that it's Jason and Jake down stairs.

"Sam," said Jason.

"I'm upstairs."

"You're not going to go down are you, asked Maxie."

"I would but I don't want to crowed Jake."

"He's going to be living with you too Sam."

"I know… do you think this was a bad idea moving in with Jason again?"

"Well it's a little late now since Spinelli is living in your old apartment."

"I know it's just I don't want to get hurt again you know there's just a lot of bad memories here."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you gave Spinelli and I your apartment."

"I'm not regretting giving you the apartment if that's what you're thinking. Besides I don't want to go back to that apartment anyway I just didn't move because I was content there."

"Right… well we better go down stairs before Jason starts worring."

Maxie and Sam went down the stairs. Jake had his hand in his mouth and started staring at the stairwell when he heard footsteps. He was following Jason into the kitchen until he heard Maxie coming down the stairs. Maxie stood on the last step and stared at Jake.

"Don't get any ideas little boy I'm not good with kids at all."

Jake smiled then ran towards the couch.

"Where did Jake go," asked Sam.

"He's by the couch."

"Oh."

Jason walked back from the kitchen," what are you two starring at? Where's Jake?"

"He's by the couch gees you two are going to be fun I'm glad I'm not living here good luck kid."

Maxie walked out the door as soon as Carly walked in.  
"Carly what are you doing here," asked Jason.

"What's wrong with you, "asked Carly.

"Nothing… I just didn't think you were going to be here that's all."

"Oh come on Jason this is Carly where talking about you know she wanted to see if it was true that you were going to be taking care of Jake, "said Sam.

"Yea Jase how long have you known me? and Sam's right I did want to see if you where keeping Jake and I hope you know who lets you keep Jake after she gets out of the "hospital" because it's not right for Lucky to be Jake's dad when he's off the wagon."

Jake looked at Carly and slowly started walking towards her.

"Hey little boy want to see your auntie Carly?"

Jake smiled and walked closer to her.

"He likes you," said Jason and Sam.

"Well don't be too shocked you two. Jake knows that I'm fun to hang around huh?"

"do we have anything to eat," asked Jason.

"yep I stocked up on mostly everything on Lucky's list of what Jake eats but I thought that we could maybe take out if you want?"

"it doesn't matter to me."

"How about you let me take care of Jake for tonight what do you say Jake you want to spend the night with your aunt and get to know your cosigns."

"Carly I want him to get use to living here for a little bit this is a big change for him right now."

"I have an idea thought."

"What," asked Carly and Jason?

"How about you meet me at the P.A.R.K that way you can spend some time with Jake."

"I don't know if I can make it Sam I have a meeting with Sonny."

"yea and I have to deal with some things at the Metro Court."

"ok."

"but you can take them."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Jason if Elizabeth found out."

"honey Elizabeth is in the…"Hospital" I don't think she's even capable of taking care of herself let alone her kids by the way I heard that she's pregnant with a possibility of the baby being Nickolas."

"Helena has already visited her."

"I bet…. See this is the reason know one should have a baby with Nickolas because of his crazy grandmother look at all the crap that Courtney had to go thought. Imagine Emily having to go through that. The Quartermains would have a heck of a time keeping Emily's child away from Helena. She's like a ghost or something she shows up when you at least expect it."

"Helena wants a era for the Cassidine thrown."

"so this new baby is going to be it if it's a boy. What about Spencer. God I wish Courtney would be here to take her son away from those blood sucking… people Spencer would be so happy and have a normal life instead of being ship off everywhere."

"I agree with you."

"thank you Sam I'm glad to have you on my side."

"don't you need to be going Carly."

"gees Jason you make someone feel real welcome don't you." Carly looked at her clock,"well I do have to go and pick up Jocelyn so bye Call me if you need my help with anything."

"I'm sure we could manage."

"yes with Sam's help."

Sam started laughing when Jason gave Carly an evil look.

"what Sam probably has more experience with kids than you do because of Kristina and Molly."

"uhm no I don't."

"well he doesn't have to know that. bye you too."

Carly walked out the door leaving Jason and Sam with Jake.

"so dinner?"

"oh good your cooking?"

"no take out."

"ok or we could go to Kellies?"

" was thinking at the Italian restraint since I have to go to the office anyway."

"oh ok sounds good to me anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Elizabeth's dream:

_**Lucky and Elizabeth where walking in the park to see the little girl that is now four. Lucky has been taking care of her since she was born. **_

"_**I can't believe it's been four years Elizabeth since you have seen your children, "said Lucky.**_

"_**I know I can't believe that I've been in there that long myself. I can't wait until I see our little girl Lucky. Will you tell me about her?"**_

"_**Lindsey is smart like you and curious. She likes to get into things like most of my family like to do and she's loves to play dress up but what little girl doesn't."**_

"_**I can't believe I missed four years of my kid's life! Cameron must thing I've a neglected him all this time and Jake I bet he doesn't even remember me."**_

"_**Cameron understood why you where gone he's happy Elizabeth. Angie and i…"**_

"_**Who's Angie?"**_

"_**She's my wife; we've been married for three years now I told you about her."**_

"_**I don't remember you telling me about her. Is Angie now my children's mother now just like Sam is Jake's mother?!"**_

"_**Elizabeth no one has taken your place as Cameron's mother but as for Jake and Lindsey Sam and Angie are the ones that they remember."**_

"_**I know I shouldn't be upset but Lucky these are my kids?"**_

"_**Yes I know that… but you have to realize something you were un able to be Cameron, Jake and Lindsey mother four years ago. So yes Sam and Angie has become apart of Jake and Lindsey's mother but as for Cameron he remembers you. This is your day to get to know your kids again Elizabeth why can't you just accept that."**_

"_**Jason got Jake full time because of you and you knew I didn't want Jason and Sam to be in Jake's life."**_

"_**You know I doubted it myself at first but Jason and Sam are good for Jake. He's in sports now,going to great school that you and I could not give him because we didn't have money for it and a little sister."**_

"_**Jason and Sam have a daughter?" **_

"_**Yes she's a few months younger than Lindsey."**_

"_**Wow everyone has moved on but I've been stuck in 2010."**_

"_**Nickolas moved on with Nadine and is being a farther to Spencer now even thought it took him awhile to figure out how to be a dad."**_

"_**Well one thing is for sure I'm glad that Lindsey is yours' and not Nickolas because she would probably be neglected like Spencer has."**_

"_**I know."**_

_**Lucky and Elizabeth looked at the three kids. Cameron was playing tag with Jake and Lindsey was sitting on a swing watching them.**_

_**Cameron looked at Elizabeth and smiled while Jake looked at her not really knowing who she was. Lindsey followed Cameron.**_

_**Lindsey had brown hair and fair skin like Elizabeth but everything else was Lucky.**_

_**Cameron gave Elizabeth a big hug while Jake and Lindsey stood three feet away from Elizabeth.**_

"_**Don't ever leave again mom," said Cameron.**_

"_**I never wanted to leave you," said Elizabeth.**_

_**Elizabeth looked at Jake," Jake honey want to give your mom a hug?"**_

"_**You're not my mom. That's my mom." Jake pointed at Sam.**_

"_**No honey I'm your mom Sam isn't your mom."**_

"_**If you're my mom then why did you leave me?"**_

"_**I'm sorry Jake I never wanted to leave."**_

"_**But you did so you must not love us," said Lindsey.**_

"_**Baby I've loved all of you even when I was gone I've always loved you."**_

"_**But now we have new moms."**_

_**All three children ran off. Jake ran to Jason and Sam ,Cameron and Lindsey ran to Lucky and Angie.**_

"_**No I'm there mother!"**_

"_**Sorry Elizabeth but we've all moved on," said Lucky.**_

_**Dream over.**_

Elizabeth woke up from her dream.  
"I've got to get back to my kids before Sam becomes Jake's mom and Lucky moves on. I need Lucky in my life, my kids need to be with me and I'm the only mother that there ever going to have."

Elizabeth snuck out of her bedroom door and headed towards the exit door that was down the hall.

**Jason's Penthouse:**

Jason and Sam where sleeping on the couch. Jake was lying on Sam's lap and Jason had a book in his hand.

Elizabeth banged on the door. Jason looked at Sam with Jake lying on her lap. Jason smiled and put a blanket on Sam and Jake.

Jason opened the door.

"Elizabeth what are you doing here?"

"I came to get my son before….Sam takes my place as Jake's mother."

"You think Sam wants to take your place as Jake's mother? Elizabeth you checked yourself in Shady brook. Sam and I are taking care of Jake until you get better."

"Then what?"

"Joint custody."

"Are you serious?"

Sam started waking up."

"Jason," asked Sam.

"You want me to have Jake come over here with all the danger that's in your life."

"What's going on," asked Sam.

"I'm taking my son before you take my place as his mother."

"That's not my attention Elizabeth, nor never could take your place."

"no you won't because I'm taking my son home with me."

"Elizabeth you're not in a good place to take care of him right now."

"Don't you tell me if I'm capable of taking care of my son. You don't know how to be a mother and never can be especially not with my son."

"That's out of line Elizabeth. You're not taking Jake anywhere not when you're like this. There's a reason that you're in Shady Brooke."

"Yea well there's a reason I pushed you out of Jake's life three years ago."

"You need to leave now Elizabeth. You're not capable of taking care of your kids right now and the only thing Jason is doing is being a farther to his son. Lucky can't handle Helena and two boys right now. So Jason is helping him out that's what the agreement says until you get better and that's when it's going to be changed. I know you having a hard time with this but until you take care of yourself the sooner you can go home with your kids but right now you're not capable."

"You don't know how I feel."

"maybe not but I was on a self distractive path not too long ago and it took me awhile to forgive myself for my mistakes and learn to take care of myself also not to mitchen how many people I asked forgiveness from."

Elizabeth started crying," I'm just so tired. I don't even know what's real or not anymore." Jason thought this would be a good time to get Jake upstairs to his bed before Elizabeth wants to take Jake.

"That's why you're in shady Brooke to get help it's not because your being punished Elizabeth."

"I know it's just so hard to let people take care of my kids when I should be taking care of them."

You have one that you need to take care of now, that little baby that you're carrying."

"I know…. I don't even know who the farther is."

"I think that's the lease of your problems right now."

"I know it's just so hard having Nickolas and Helena around me all day when I just want to be alone so I can get better." 

"Maybe you need to go somewhere else where Nickolas and Helena can't visit."

"Where's that?"

"I don't know but maybe you can have someone look into for you."

"Even if there was I probably wouldn't have the money since Nickolas suspended me from work."

"He has some nerve."

"I know…. I probably should go before they realize that I'm missing."

"That's probably a good idea. I hope you get better Elizabeth for yourself and your kids' sake."

"Me too."

Elizabeth walked to the Elevator, and then walked in. Sam waited for the elevator doors to close that way she can make sure that Elizabeth left. Sam shut and locked the door then headed up stairs.  
Sam looked in Jake's new bed room were Jason was.

"Is he still asleep?"

"Yea he woke up for a few seconds when I started carrying him up the stairs but then went back to sleep."

"Good. I guess it's a good thing that Jake didn't wake up when Elizabeth was here."

"Yea she's not in a good state right now and I think she would have up-setted him."

Jason and Sam walked into their bedroom.

"Did you calm Elizabeth down?"

"Yea… she just broke down because she thought that I was taking her place as Jake's mother. It took her a little bit for her to realize that's not my intention."

"I'm glad you're here with Jake and me."

"I am too."

" I love you Sam and I'm happy that you're in my life especially now because you've helped me so much by keeping me grounded and how your patient with me. I know I've said that before but I'm just really happy that we have found each other again."

"I'm really happy that you're in my life too. I never thought that we would be together again because of the way we left it. You mean everything to me because you are the one person that keeps me grounded, and accept me for who I am. I love you Jason no matter what happens in this trial. I'm behind you 100% no matter what you decide."

Jason kisses Sam then they make love.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 two months later Summary.

Jake was starting to feel at home but really who could blame him he practically went to the park every week and went to the zoo today so for a three year old that came from a home that really hasn't been paid much attention to because his mom was sleeping with his uncle and now getting all the attention that he could have he was doing pretty good. Jason was really enjoying his time with Jake. Even thought he missed three years of his life he was still able to catch up the time he missed. Jason wasn't working as much as he was since Sonny was facing murder charges, Jason has been keeping low key like Diane wanted him to which was a good thing for Jake. Sam's business hasn't really been busy much other than a few cases but other than that she's been home with Jake. As for Elizabeth and Lucky, they have been dealing with the fact that the baby is Lucky's after all. It should have been a relief since Elizabeth didn't want Nickolas to be the father because she wanted to have Lucky by her side anyway. Helena disappeared for awhile at least and Nickolas decided to let go of Elizabeth since the baby wasn't his even thought he wanted the baby to be his so he can have Elizabeth for himself and have her be Spencer's new mom because Nickolas couldn't be bothered by being a farther.

Jax did not get back together with Carly like he thought because Alexis told Carly that Jax hired Clair to put Sonny in jail. Even thought Carly wanted to be with Jax for Jocelyn and Morgan's sake she couldn't stand looking at Jax because he was doing everything in his power to Sonny in Jail. However, Jax's plain snowed balled when Dante stuck to his story about being shot was an accident. As for Sonny going to prison for Claudia's murder, there really was no evidence to put Sonny at the scene of the crime even thought they was a recording of Sonny covering up the murder by burning the cabin down. Diane and Alexis fought the case for Sonny not to go to prison for the murder especially when they found out that Michael really killed Claudia as self defense. Three weeks later Sam was starting to get sick. She thought it was the flu but after talking to Carly about what she went through before she found out that she was pregnant she started to think maybe she was pregnant too.

McCall and Jackal's office:

Jason walked in the office to talk to Spenilie about Sam's case that she was working on.

"Hey Spenilie is Sam here?"

"She was here but she started to feel sick so she went to the doctors," said Spinelli.

"She's been feeling sick for awhile now." Jason was starting to wonder what was going on.

"She has been talking to Carly and Monica lately."

"I know that she's been talking to Monica because they have been planning on when would be a good time for Monica to spin time with Jake. I don't know what she would be talking to Carly about through."

"Maybe you should ask?"

"yea maybe I should. I wanted to know about Sam's case since she's been feeling sick I know she really hasn't been working on it so I thought I should take over until she feels better."

Spinelli started laughing because the case that Sam has been working on is another case involving her to work at a strip club.

"what's so funny?"

"It's just I don't think you would look so good in a garter."

"She's working at a strip club?"

"Yep. She doesn't like it but at least she's a waitress they wanted her to be one of the stripers but she said no."

"Good."

"maybe you should go and talk to your mom about Sam maybe she knows something."

"yea good idea. Bye Spinelli."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 " happy as a clam, "said Monica

**I couldn't think of anything to keep going with the last chapter.**

Kelly was looking at the results from Sam's blood test. Monica was waiting with Sam. Monica just happened to see Sam waiting in the for her name to be called by Dr. Lee's nurse. She saw the worry in Sam's eyes and the way she was acting so she thought she could be some support.

**15 minutes earlier:**

"**Hey Sam. How are you?"**

"**Uhm…. I'm ok I came in for a checkup I've been having this fever that hasn't gone away so I thought I would check it out and one of the doctors sent me to talk to Dr. Lee."**

"**Well that could only mean one thing Sam."**

"**I know…. I should call Jase but I really don't want to say anything until I know for sure."**

"**Ms. McCall Dr. Lee is ready to see you," said the nurse.**

"**Would you like me to come with you?"**

"**Would you? I don't think I could take it if I get bad news."**

"**Sure I understand."**

**Present:**

"So you said you've been feeling sick," asked Dr. Lee.

"Yes for the past two weeks."

"What have you been taking?"

"Umm… I was taking Advil but it didn't settle with me so the only thing I've been doing is drinking fluids and eating soup that seems to be the only thing I can eat right now."

"Uhm… I see well… looking at your blood work it seems that you are six weeks pregnant."

"I thought…. I thought that I couldn't get pregnant that's what you told me three years ago."

"It seems the scars from the bullet have healed enough for you to get pregnant."

"I'm going to be a grandmother?"

"I'm going to be a mom?"

"honey you and Jason are already parents to uhm… that little boy."

"Monica didn't want to say anything about Jake because of Kelly being friends with Elizabeth. Monica wanted to tell Elizabeth off about how Jason was pushed out of Jake's life three years ago even though things have changed and Jason is in Jake's life now for good hopefully and Monica gets to be a grandmother to Jake and this new baby.

"Sam this pregnancy is dangerous thought."

"I knew that was going to happen. is there something that I need to follow?"

"yes but we'll talk about that at our next appointment right now I want you to take these prenatal pills until I learn more about what's going on."

"You don't really know what's going on?"

"No because not all of the results from the tests that you took have come back yet."

"Oh… when are they coming to be coming in?"

"I can have them in…. 10 days at the least."

"Sounds good to me."

Monica and Sam walked out of Dr. Lee's office and headed towards the nurses' station when they arrived Sam saw Jason walk out of the elevator.

"Hey are you going to question Dante?"

"No Spinelli told me that you where here so I thought I would see if you are ok?"

"Oh she's perfect and I'm happy as a clam!"

"About what? What's going on?"

"You can use my office it's just around the corner."

"Thanks Monica."

Sam and Jason walked around the corner to Monica's office. Jason wasn't too worried because Monica was happy about something and the only thing he could think of that would have Monica happy is…..could Sam be pregnant?"

Sam shut the door and gave Jason the ultra sound.

"I'm pregnant."

"You are?"

"yes by six weeks which would mean that it happen right around the time Jake started living with us."

When Jason didn't say anything Sam was starting to get worried.

"your not happy about me being pregnant?"

"I am…. I just thought that the doctor said you couldn't because we tried when we were together and now all of a sudden…"

"Kelly said that most of the scars have healed enough for me to get pregnant but there's a risk thought."

"What's the risk?"

"I don't know I have to come back in a week or two to find out but for now I'm just going to be happy that I'm pregnant. Jase this is my second chance to be a mother and I'm going to hang on to it as much as I can I just hope you want the same thing as I do. I know you have Jake but this is your child to Jason and I'm not going to be like Elizabeth."

"I know you're not Elizabeth and there's many reason how you are not Elizabeth. I wanted and still do want a family with you. I love you and I want to spend my life with you and with Jake and this new baby it's just going to mean…."

"what?"

"where going to have to get a bigger place."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 Sonny = Jason's boyfriend three months later

It has been pretty busy in the Morgan house hold with Jason and Sam taking care of Jake, finding a new house, working on Sonny's case, and getting ready for the baby. Jason and Sam are engaged this time there is going to be a wedding since they've been together for so long off and on. Jake was happy that he was going to get a bigger room and a new sibling. He kept asking Jason and Sam, "Can I have a baby sister since I already have a brother?"

Jason and Sam really didn't know what to say since they don't even know what the sex of the baby is yet although Sam is hoping it's a girl and Jason he's undecided.

Sam was looking on the computer to find a house that can have enough room for an office, gym, guest bedroom, baby room, Jake's room, master bedroom, and a big backyard and she finally found one.

"Jason!"

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No. what makes you think…."

"See that's why I worry so much."

"It's nothing wrong it's the baby….. It's kicking."

"Really?"

"Yes come feel."

Sam put Jason's hand on her stomach.

"The baby is kicking really hard."

"Maybe the baby is happy because I found a house that we were looking for."

"You did?"

"Yep see it's near Carly and Sonny."

"What?"

"You know Sonny wants to get out of the country."

"You're going to aren't you?"

"I don't know yet but I might."

"You're telling me you're going to leave because of Sonny!"  
"I have to Sam it's my job to protect him."

"I know that but I'm five months pregnant and who knows how long your gone you might miss this baby being born and everything and you're willing to risk watching this baby be born and Jake grow up?"

"I don't think I'm going to be gone that long…"

"But what if you get caught Jase have you thought of that?"

"What am I going to do without you? What is this baby and Jake going to do without you? You know if you leave I can't take care of Jake he will have to go back to Lucky and Elizabeth."

"I know…"

"You're not going to change your mind if we keep talking about this I'm just going to get pissed off so just go."

"Sam?"

Jason's phone starts ringing and Sam looks at the caller id," look who it is it's your "boyfriend" duty calls."

Jason answers the phone.

"Hey Sonny what's going on?"

"The plan has changed you need to come down here."

Jason looks at Sam with apologetic look.

"Don't give me that your boyfriend needs you."

"I love you."

"Yea well I hate you," mumbled Sam.

"I might not have to leave Sam."

"Good but if you do have to leave…"

"What?"

"I don't know Jase. Just go your ticking me off."

**Sonny's house:**

"what's going on," asked Jason.

"well first of all what's gotten into Sam she said that my boyfriend is on his way and then she hung up on me. I take it by the look on your face you're the boyfriend that she was talking about?"

"yea she's mad at me."

"I bet. Look about going out of the country the plan has changed because Dante lied for me on the stand but other than that Clair Walsh is still on my tail and get this Jax had her take of the case of the state."

"He really wants you gone doesn't he."

"Well Jax is going to lose everything if he doesn't quite but I don't think I could escape because Clair probably has back up as we speak so where going have to let me sit in jail until we figure something out."

"This Clair person really is a deal breaker."

"You should see her in court I thought for sure I was going down until Alexis decided to step in to help Diane."

"That's different. I thought Alexis wants you in Jail?"

"She feels it's best for the kids if I stay out of jail even thought Kristina wants me in jail."

"Speaking of Kristina she's been hanging out with Ethan. Sam caught her flirting with Ethan. Sam talked to Ethan about Kristina having a crush on him he understood and decided to stay away from Kristina because he agreed with Sam that Kristina might be getting the wrong impression. Kristina flipped out and said that Sam should talk because she was with you."

"Sam was an adult and if we would have known that Alexis was Sam's mom I don't think Sam or I would have been together not to mitchen have a child together."

"Sam told Kristina that she was an adult when she was with you and she left it at that but the bottom line is Kristina is mad at Sam for sending Ethan away."

"Sam has every right and if I was there I would do more than send Ethan away but out of respect for Luke I would have to do what Sam did. Kristina has been mad at a lot of people lately me and now Sam. I understand me but Sam? Kristina should know that Sam was just looking out for her."

"Right now Kristina really doesn't care about the reason because she's going to be mad at anyone that gets in her way."

"Just like her mother."

Jason doesn't say anything. Sonny looks at Jason and smirks, "sounds like you have you own problems to deal with by Sam being mad at you and a new baby to look forward too. Right now I don't think it's wise to be on Sam's bad side right now."

"It's fine I can help you too…."

"I know you can but like I said Sam is mad and with the hormones and maybe sending Carly, Monica or Maxie on both of our cases… for both of our sake I think you should make up with Sam that way we don't have Carly or Maxie on us and you know how they are."

"yea I know. Maxie has already lectured me this week about making Sam cry but then she apologied when she found out that Sam was crying about a movie."

Sonny started laughing.

"See that is what I mean go home and make up with Sam unless you want to be sleeping at Spinelli's tonight."

"Good point."

Jason left Sonny's house and headed home.

* * *

When he got to the front door of the pent house the door was locked he tried his key but it didn't work.

"Shit not again," mumbled Jason.

Jason started knocking on the door.

"Sam open the door!"

Jake comes to the door and starts knocking at the door.

"Sam someone's at the door."

"I know it's your dad."

"Dad?!"Jake was about to open the door when Sam stopped him.

"Jake don't get the door."

"Why? It's dad?"

"Well dad ticked me off so he's going to have to apologies or at least say he's not going to go anywhere and take us out to dinner."

"Dad's in trouble?"

"Yep."

"You know I hear ever word that you're saying Sam right," said Jason.

"I know that and if I still had my apartment I would be there instead of here but I gave my apartment to Spinelli and Maxie."

"Sam could we talk inside please."

"No I'm not letting you in because you ticked me off."

"I've been ticking you off ever since you met me so what's the difference now?"

"Well let me think I'm pregnant and I had to go to the doctors all alone because you had to go to your "boyfriend's" "house."

"Guess what dad I'm getting a sister!"  
"It's a girl?"

"Yes it's a girl and don't think I'm going to let you in because I'm still mad at you."

"Sam if you don't open this door I'm going to break the door."

"Go right ahead and then you will be thrown in jail."

"For braking into my own house? Come on Sam is that the best you can do?"

"No I have more I just can't think of any right now."

"Uhm… ok I'll make you a deal I'll take you out on a date and I'll….be at your beck and call."

"Meaning?"

"I'll do whatever you want to do."

"Hum… are you sure you want to make that kind of deal with me you might regret it."

"If it gets me in my own house without breaking in the door."

"You can always pick lock."

"I just tried and it didn't work you obviously must have picked a doorknob that can't be broken into."

"I know the best."

"Yea now would you let me in?"

"What's the magic word?"

"I love you?"

"That helps but that isn't it."

"Please."

"Yea I guess that can work."

Sam opens the door but before Jason could walk in the door," what did Sonny say?"

"Plans changed for now at least."

"So you don't have to plan for Sonny to get out of the country?"

"I'm not sure yet but the state's attorney is a piece of work so Sonny doesn't want to make arrangements just yet."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8 those damn hormones

Even though Sam let Jason in the penthouse he wasn't let into his own bedroom. Sam went to bed first and locked the door two hours later Jason went up the stairs saw that the door was shut went to open it and it was lock.

"Sam this is ridicules open the door."

"No the baby and I need room to move."

"I slept in the bed last night Sam and I don't think you have grown in the past 24 hours."

Sam looked at her stomach, "I don't know I think we might be having twins looks like you're going to have to sleep in that horrible pink room all by yourself."

"Come on Sam that bed sucks."

"Really? Did it suck when you slept with Elizabeth in that bed?"

"What makes you think I slept in that bed?"

"Because one I know you wouldn't dare sleep with her in our bed and then sleep with me second you told me. If you need some company go call Sonny or call Carly."

"Because one I'm not gay and two I already been with Carly eighteen years ago and it didn't work besides she's like my sister. You know what let me know when the hormones pass."

"No this is me mad at you and has nothing to do with my hormones."

"No it's got to be something else…. You wouldn't be eating ice cream would you?"

Sam gulped down cookie dough ice cream, when she went to say something her mouth was full, "why...." Sam gulped it down, "why would you say that?"

"Because you had your mouth was full with something so ether its ice-cream or it's those chips that Spinelli left."

"Ewe no I wouldn't eat those if Spinelli paid me."

"Ok so it's ice-cream. Sam you know you're not sub post to have that."

"The list didn't say that I couldn't eat ice-cream and besides I'm watching a movie and the baby likes it."

"How would you know?"

Because she's giving me little kicks."

"Great you're giving the baby sugar and she's not even born yet," mumbled Jason.

"What?"

"Nothing…. What if I say I will give you a massage if you let me in."

"Let me think about that….. Nope."

"Sam I'm tired."

Then go sleep in the guest room. Just because I let you in the house doesn't mean you're going to be sleeping in our bed."

"First of all woman it's my bed and my house."

"It's mine too. At least when we get married it will be."

"Sam ether you open the door or you're going to be in trouble."

"Oh no I'm soo scared what are you going to do Spank me? I'm five months old I don't think I can fit on your lap."

"Who said that was your punishment?"

"Who said I was going to get a punishment? "

"Fine I give up."

"Goodnight baby I love you."

Jason walked over too the guest room, threw down the pillows, pulled down the covers, took off his shoes and then got into bed.

"I was locked out of my own house and now I'm locked out of my own bedroom this is just great."

20 minutes later Sam comes out of the bedroom, sneaks into the guest room, rubs Jason's shoulder.

"aren't you coming to bed?"

"you kicked me out."

"because I was eating cookie dough ice-cream and I knew you would take it away from me. I didn't want that I love cookie dough."

"your not sub post to have it and now I'm sleeping in here."

Sam looks around," fine then move over."

"why?"

Because your on my side of the bed now move it buddy."

Jason moves over to the other side of the bed.

"are you still mad?"

"no I stopped being mad the mintute you said the plans are changed."

"then why did you lock me out of the bedroom?"

"because I was eating ice-cream and I didn't want you to take it away."

"I take things away because you're not sub post to have it."

"but the baby likes it. if she likes then I'm eating it because that means I'm not going to throw it up five minutes later."

"Whatever I'm not fighting with you."

"good because then I'll lock you out of another room or maybe your car if you keep pissing me off."

"How am I pissing you off Sam?"

"because your taking away the mine and the baby's favorite food."

"the baby doesn't have a favorite because she doesn't know what your eating. You could be eating a salad and she wouldn't know."

"I did eat a salad today but then I threw it up five minutes later because she doesn't like veggies."

"Guess what she's getting them rather you or her like it."

"But…"

"no buts you're going to eat what's on that list Sam."

"yes daddy."

Sam turns on her side facing her back towards Jason.

"Jack ass,"mumbled Sam.

"did you just call me a jack ass?"

"no I said I love you."

"you did not you said jack ass. What did I do now?"

"your being mean."

"I can't wait until you're not pregnant anymore where you don't have mood swings anymore."

"Well I can't wait until you go to work so I don't have to lesion to you tell me what I can or can't eat."

"Fine."

"Fine."

_**Ten minutes later:**_

"Baby? I'm sorry I called you a jack ass."

Jason half asleep," sorry too."

"Do you still love me even thought I have mood swings and I'm acting like my mom?"

"Yes I still love you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: I liked Allen and Emily so they are alive in this story. I haven't made any scenes with them but I'm going to in the near future once I figure out where to put **

Ch.9 Manhattan from the sky

The next day Jason literally ran out of the penthouse before Sam woke up. He loved her but he hated her mood swings. Sam and Maxie where going to go to NYC to go shopping for the baby. Since it was spring Sam was wearing a spring dress. She didn't like the ruffles every much but she like the flowers that was on the dress.

**Jason's office:**

Carly walked into the office.

"Hey I thought you were going with Sam to NYC?"

"I would but I have work I have to do."

"I see…. Sam's driving me crazy isn't she?"

"She's changed the locks three months in the past two weeks because she doesn't like the idea that I might be gone if Sonny escapes prison."

"Do you blame her Jase? if you leave your going to lose Jake and you won't be able to get him back and the new baby. Jason you might miss her being born. Have you thought about this?"

"Trust me I've had no choice but to think of it because of Sam . that's all she's been talking about Since this trial has started."

"I'm sorry Jase but I'm on Sam's side on this. She has every right to be mad at you. If you leave where is she going to go?"

"I'm working on that Carly."

"I'm sure you are but if you help Sonny you're going to lose everything and Sam might have to live with Alexis."

"I don't think that's going to happen. She might live with the Quartermains."

"Think about what you just said. The Quartermains are you serious."

"Monica would help her."

"I'm sure she would but what about the rest of them Jason. Edward would be all over her because of the baby and Tracy is a different story. Sam wouldn't last very long if she lived with them and it would be worse at Alexis's house because Sam is fighting with Kristina."

"I know I'm working it out Carly ok Sonny might not have to leave the country but there is a possibility."

"Right there is and it's a big one."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to tell you to think about your family right now because if you do help Sonny you lose your son and who knows if you will ever get a chance to have him in your life. Don't let all of that hard work that Diane has done to have you keep Jake. Don't get me wrong I understand that protecting Sonny is your job and you need to pull every string you can to keep him safe but what about your family? Are you going to risk them?"

"If I lose Jake…."

"You still have Sam and the baby but who knows where they're going to go if have to put everything out on bail. Just think about what you're doing Jason before you risk everything."

_**Penthouse:**_

Maxie walked in the door when Sam came down the stairs looking disgusted.

"we need to not only shop for the baby but for you too. where did you get that?"

"Alexis bought it."

"Ewe and she's friends with Kate you would think she would have better taste than that."

"can we just go?"

"what's wrong with you? Let me guess Jason is going to go through with helping Sonny get out of the country."

"I think he is. He might as well say goodbye to Jake because if he leaves I can't keep Jake."

"what about if your married?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if I'm going to get married to Jason everything is so messed up. My hormones are out of wacked I'm fighting with Jason this sucks."

Sam started crying. Maxie walked over to her to comfort her," awe honey Jason is a Dumb…"Sam looks at Maxie," pig headed?"

"that's works. I'm trying to curse around the baby. Even thought I cursed last night and called Jason a jack ass."

"well you did my work for me then and as god mother I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that this little girl becomes a Fashionesta."

"with me as her mother that practically wears black everyday just like Jason."

"well hopefully Jake and this little girl wears more colors that you two do."

"I picked a name for her."

"you did what is it?"

" I was thinking Kaylie Emily Morgan."

"that's pretty we could call her Kay for short."

"have you told Jason yet?"

"no it just came to me last night. I was going to tell him this morning but he ran so fast out the door I didn't have a chance to tell him."

"well sounds like he needs another one of my lectures."

"No he doesn't Maxie."

"Whatever he's being a butt and he needs to be more understanding because your pregnant and lets face it the minute woman start having mood swings because there pregnant men run for the hill."

"I've been locking Jason out of the house and the bedroom so I think he has the right to run from me."

"The hell he does come on lets go talk to him."

"No I just want to buy for the baby right now."

"Ok fine but I want to see where the new house is."

"We might not have a new house because of Jason might help Sonny."

"Well then I have a surprise for you come on Monica and Rebecca are coming with us to the mall there going to meet us at Jason's office."

Maxie and Sam walked out the door and headed towards the restraint where Jason's office is."

_**Jason's office:**_

Jason walked out of the office door and saw Monica and Rebecca.

"Hey Monica."

"Hello. How's Sam?"  
"She's good. How are you?"

"I'm good I'm just waiting on Maxie and Sam. Maxie wants to give a surprise to you and Sam."

"What is it?"

"Well first let me ask you a question are you going to help Sonny if he decides he wants to get out of the country?"

"Umm…."

"I'll take that as a yes. Well then you're farther and I want to give you and Sam a house. Now don't get to excited it's not what you think. The house is in Emily's neighborhood so the house is not a mansion or anything but it's a pretty good size. Maxie had Spinelli look in Sam's bank records and she has plenty money to buy the house so it's going to be in her name just in case you do decide to help Sonny. As for Allen and I are present to you is… I'm not telling you. Emily wanted me to tell you that she is going to need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"Well…. I still can't believe this but Emily just found out that she's pregnant and it's Nickolas."

"Hopefully Helena doesn't found out she was already harassing Elizabeth."

"I know but Nickolas doesn't know about the baby because he thinks that Emily slept with Lucky. It's a long story Jason the point is to keep it to you until Emily gets everything figured out."

"I won't say anything. I knew that Nickolas was trouble."

"So did your farther but you couldn't tell Emily that."

"Monica, Maxie and Sam just pulled up," said Rebecca.

Maxie and Sam walked in the door.

Monica knew that Sam didn't like the outfit that she was wearing just by the way she was acting.

"Sam you look nice, "Monica and Rebecca.

"thanks."

"is that the dress Alexis bought you," asked Jason.

"yes. I don't know it has to many ruffles to me what do you think?"

"uhm… it looks too small to me," said Rebecca.

"it is a little snug. She just bought it two weeks ago. I'm not use to the ruffles. I like the flowers but I hate ruffles and skirts that cling it makes me look like a blimp."

"oh don't be silly you look beautiful now shall we get going," asked Monica.

"yea um I'll be there in a minute I just wanted to tell Jason something real quick."

"ok we'll be in the car."

Sam hugged and kissed Jason," I have two things and I want to know what you think?"

"ok."

"I was thinking KaylieEmily Morgan and Maxie as a god mother."

"Maxie I thought Carly?"

"we can have two god mothers instead of a god mother and a god farther."

"yea I guess we could."

"unless you don't think that's a good idea."

"no I'm ok with that I like the name."

"yea me too it has a ring to it." Sam looked at the car because Maxie honked the horn," you better go Maxie is waiting on you."

"ok… I'm sorry for acting like my mom I don't mean too."

"I know. I love you go have fun."

Sam kissed Jason, "love you too."

Sam walked out of the restraint.

Three minutes later Allen called Jason.

"hey Allen."

"hey can you meet me at 560 Oak View Lane?"

"ok I'll meet you in 10 minutes?"

"sounds good."

Jason hung up the phone and headed towards Allen's destination.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: Brace yourself this is a long chapter.**

Ch.10 family talk

Emily and Allen where waiting for Jason to show up.

"Do you think Sam and Jason would like the house?"

"They should Sam is buying the house even thought she doesn't know it yet."

"I just want them to like it."

"They will… now what about you how are you doing honey?"

"I'm ok just some morning sickness. I don't want Nickolas to know because of Helena I just want him to think that I slept with Lucky even thought I didn't. I've been faithful the whole time he's the one that can't seem to keep his pants on but that's a lot of men in this town."

"Hey."

"Not you dad I was thinking about Sonny."

"Well you might have a point there."

"Rebecca is going to be living with me."

"Well that's good. You and your sister seem to be catching up nicely."

"Yea it's nice you know. I love Jason but it's nice to have a sister too even thought Sky is sort of like a sister."

"I wouldn't consider Sky a sister she was more of a friend to Aj than anyone."

"I know. Are you excited about the baby?"

"You know I didn't think I would be because of Michael but I'm happy that I get to spin time with Jake and get to have a relationship with this new baby too."

"You know Jason regrets what he did to AJ all those years ago. He got pay back with Jake."

"I know he did but AJ was troubled and I don't think he would have been a good dad to Michael as Jason was and as much as I hate to admit it Sonny has been a good farther to Michael."

"Even thought he puts Michael in danger?"

"We'll look at Jason. Jason and Sam have been keeping Jake safe now for five months so I don't think it's the danger that's the problem. Jason is a great farther and so is Sonny in his own way."

"Don't tell me your liking Sonny?"

"No I'm just saying he has been a good farther even thought Michael had to go thought some things that most kids don't go through."

"Don't worry dad I won't tell you that you respect Sonny."

Allen just looks at Emily. Emily laughs and kisses him on the cheek when Jason pulls up.

"You made it!"

"Yea."

Emily hugged Jason, "so what do you think about the house so far?"  
"It looks big."

"It is wait until you see the inside I want to know what Sam is going to be painting the nursery so dad and I can make the arrangements. Jake's room is already finished and I want you to think of something for the master bed room."

Jason didn't even get a chance to say hi to Allen because Emily was yacking Jason's ear off not that he minded it. He was also use to it because of Sam always talking.

Emily gave Jason the tour of the house and told him all the idea that she was thinking of doing to the house.

"So what do you think?"

"I like it. It's big and spaced out which is good."

"Yea I thought maybe we could update it a little bit. This use to be grandma and grandpa's family home when they were raising dad and Tracy."

"Really I didn't know that."

"Yea I thought this would be nice for you and Sam and I thought maybe you could get married in grandma's garden like Luke and Laura did just in a different area. I was thinking next month?"

"I don't know because I have to help Sonny."

"Come on Jase? You have been engaged to Sam twice now and no wedding…"

"I know I just don't want to get married if I have to leave."

"Don't tell me that's what you're going to do."

Emily gave Jason a smack in the head, "owe what was that for?"

"For being selfish! You're going to have a family Jason and you're willing to put it on the back burner because Sonny is asking you too? You're a Dumb ass."

"I'm not a dumb ass and I'm not being selfish or at least I'm not trying to be that is."

"Well guess what you are. How could you live with yourself if you did have to leave with Sonny for awhile?"

"I don't know I haven't thought that far."

"well think about it now Jason Couldyou live with the fact of **Jake going back to Lucky and Elizabeth and you not being about to see your daughter being born or marrying Sam?**"

"I don't know Emily. You know I'm not good at looking past the present."

"well you better learn because you need to think about this really hard."

"I know I heard this from Carly and Sam already."

"Well you're in luck because I'm going to keep reminding you every day because Sam doesn't need the stress and if I have to I'll have Carly remind you too."

Allen walks in the room," what are you going to do Emily?"

"I'm going to remind Jason that if he choices his work over his family what it would cost him."

"I think Jason has enough on his plat right now Emily."

"I'm just trying to help."

"I know but right now you're only adding fuel to the fire."

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you."

Emily goes outside to cool off.

"I know she's just trying to help but it's my job to protect Sonny and if that means getting him out of the country then that's what I have to do."

"Oh son you should have been a doctor you would have been safer because I know you don't want Jake to go back to Elizabeth and Lucky. You've had five months with him and that's a long time to get attached to him and for him to attach to you, Sam and this new baby coming."

"Sam thought of a name. Kaylie Emily Morgan."

"I like that. That's a good strong name."

"Yea it is…. I don't want Jake to go back to Elizabeth or miss seeing Kaylie being born but it's my job."

"I know and I'm sure Sam understands but right now she's looking at what you would miss and lose when you help Sonny. Sonny might not have to go to prison even thought it might be better or not because of the kids. I heard Kristina has been fighting with Sam."

"yea Kristina has been hanging around Ethan and Sam caught then they were just hanging out but Kristina is getting the wrong impression."

"I see… that's what happen when Emily saw Nickolas. Monica and I should have stopped her when we heard her minchin his name for the first time."

"I know but what could you do she probably would have been with Nickolas."

"True just like Kristina is going to do what she wants to do but I thought she had a boyfriend?"

"She does but he's abusive and Sam's thinking that Kristina is looking for someone better than Keifer that she can hang around."

"Sam might have a point."

Allen's beeper started buzzing.

"I have to take this it's the hospital."

Jason nodded his head. Emily came walking towards Jason.

"I'm sorry for getting on to you I know you have a lot on your plate right now I just want you to see both sides."

"I understand don't worry about it."

"Ok so what do you think I should have the nursery painted?"

"I was thinking a pale purple?"

"Something different. Normally a girl's room is pink but I like purple I have already been thinking what color I should paint the baby's room if it's a girl."

"Already?"

"yea I've been bored so I just started think of names and colors for the nursery and if it's a girl which I hope it is that way it doesn't have to be with Nickolas, I want her room a pale yellow and if it's a boy I want green."

"Sounds good, what about names?"

"Well I was thinking if it's a girl I would name her Paige Emma Quartermaine after my mom. My mom's name was Paige and her middle name was Emma. If it's a boy I want to name him after dad and grandpa." Jason mad a face," ok maybe not both of them maybe just dad so how about Allen Chase Quartermaine?"

"That sounds like a good name. if you turn it around it would be Chase Allen."

"Ha-ha your funny I guess I have to look for a boy name but I do want Paige for a girl name because of my mom."

Emily and Jason made plans on what to do with the house. Allen left to go to the hospital.

Sonny came over to the new house to talk to Jason.

"Hey Sonny," said Emily and Jason.

"Hey what are you guys doing?"

"Well Jason and I are going to be fixing this place up since the penthouse is going to be too small. You want to help."

"Sure but can I borrow your brother first I need to talk to him about something real quick."

"Sure."

Jason walked followed Sonny to the other room while Emily was making plans.

"What's up?"

"Looks like I don't have to go out of the country since Michael once again confessed."

"He did what?"

"Well funny story actually Kristina convinced Michael that it would be best for everyone if he told the truth and good for him that way he could be lifted from the burden of keeping that secret. Dante was the one the questioned him so he's talking to Mac about what happen. Michael told him everything about how Claudia died but the rest is a mystery."

"So you're not out of the clear."

"No I am and so are you. Dante and Mac worked something out with Diane and Alexis about Michael's case and it's closed. Jax can't do anything about putting me in jail since the case fell apart. The funny part is Carly left Jax and divorced him Morgan was upset about it at first until he found out what Jax did. Jax is fighting Carly for full custody of Jocelyn but Diane said it's more likely that Carly is going to get custody of Jocelyn."

"which is a good thing."

"Yea and I think Dante has come around now that he knows the real truth. Michael isn't going to jail but because it turned out that it was self defense but he is getting therapy. He's not happy about it but it's better than jail."

"Yea I think Kristina needs help."

"Well I can't do anything about it because she doesn't want me to be around her. She wanted me to go to jail even thought she knew that Michael killed Claudia."

"That's hard I'm Sonny I know you want to be close to her but she's lashing out on everyone it seems like or just people that she's close to. She yelled at Sam the other day about her wanting to get married to me and have a baby with me."

"Why?"

"I don't know maybe she's been hearing things from Alexis but as far as I know Sam hasn't talked to Kristina since."

"There's got to be a reason for all of this…. Well I'll let you get back to what you were doing with Emily I just want to let you know about what was going on."

"Thanks Sonny."

Sonny smiled and then walked out of the house.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11 get the ball rolling

**I have spelt check chapters1-6 and corrected 8,9,10. I think I have corrected my mistakes by spelling Alan wrong and Nikolas I keep and father for some reason I keep thinking father is farther and Nikolas is Nickels or Nicholas but I know that I definitely spelt Alan wrong sorry about that. This chapter is mostly about Elizabeth.**

Elizabeth was eight months pregnant with Lucky's daughter they were going to name her Lindsey just like her dream. She hoped nothing else happens in the present like it did in her dream. She was do any day now and she couldn't wait she was going to get out of shady brook, Cameron and Jake where going to come home and they were going to have a new baby sister. Life couldn't be perfect until," Ms. Webber I hear that you are getting out of here that's great you remember me Diane Miller Jason Morgan's lawyer."

"Yes I remember you. What could I do for you?"

"Will that's a good question why don't you have a seat so we could talk about this."

"I'm sorry but I would rather wait until the baby is born if you don't mind."

"I see ok well let me give you this then."

"What is it?"

"This is the agreement that Lucky and Jason signed five months ago. Jason wanted you to see the contract that way you would know what the agreement is between Lucky and Jason."

"Lucky told me about the contract and explained it too me."

"I understand that but I want you to know that this agreement states that after you get out of shady Brooke Jason is going to fight for joint custody."

"Why would he do that? He knows that I would never let this happen."

"ok well let me tell you this if you didn't want him to fight joint custody then you messed up big time because you gave Jason a right to take care of Jake for five months. Five months Elizabeth you have been in shady Brooke and before that you where dropping of your kids at your grandmother's house to A. go to work or B. sleep with Nikolas now what do you think the court is going to say when I bring all of this up hum?"

Elizabeth didn't say anything.  
"No comment ok well I suggest you get a lawyer and a good one at that good day Ms. Webber."

Diane walked out the door smiling because she knew that she got to Elizabeth.

"This is going to be fun," Diane thought to herself.

_**The new house:**_

Jason and Sam where unpacking while Jake was staying with Alan and Monica for the weekend.

Emily had painters paint the house the nursery purple, kitchen key lime green, master bedroom cream color brown, Jake's bedroom blue, the bath room's white, and living room a tan. There was oak wood in the living room and down the all ways to the bed rooms. There was an office that's right across the hall from the master bed room but as far as a guest room there was nothing. Jason decided to build a guest house and at on a gym that connects to the deck only. There was a pool and a Jacuzzi and a big back yard which was great for Jake. Jason and Sam decided to get married next week; Sam had Maxie as maid of honor and Emily as bride's maid for Jason, Sonny as best man and Spenilie as ring barrier.

Sam was getting excited that she was actually going to get married this time instead of being engaged for however many years Jason decides to stay engaged.

"This is fun moving in to a house that we decorated together."

"Yea it is… I've never really had a place that I shared with someone I mean I shared Courtney's loft and then when we broke up I moved back in the penthouse but as far as getting a place together I never really did that. I'm just glad that I'm going through this experience with you."

"Me too."

Jason and Sam kissed when Diane walked in the door.

"I know that you're engaged but seriously I just at lunch," said Diane.

"You sound like Maxie,"said Sam.

"Well I don't really know what to say about that. I came over to tell you that Elizabeth is getting out of Shady Brooke. She's planning after the baby is born she's going to take Jake. Now this is what I told her and a judge would agree with me. I told her that she made a mistake because with agreeing to the agreement between you and Lucky that is saying that they were not capable at the time to take care of Jake so Jake was to live with you until further notice well guess what times up."

"So what's going to happen," asked Jason.

"Well it's going to be a fight and I'm not saying hand Jake to Elizabeth today what I'm saying keep Jake with you until I say otherwise. A social worker will come here to see the house that Jake is living in and Elizabeth's house so I suggest that you get everything situated now get married everything before the ball starts rolling because Alexis is planning on helping Elizabeth and before you say and thing Sam Nikolas is paying Alexis a lot of money to make sure that she wins."

"He wants Lucky and Elizabeth to trust him again," said Sam.

"that's what I'm thinking so once again get everything situated I'm making a list to show that you and Sam have been taking care of Jake now Alexis is going to be tuff but I can deal with it but I want you both to lesion to me and no doing things your way." Diane looked at Jason.

"I guess we should get married now?"

"I'm suggesting tonight because the social worker wants married parents because it means your committed not Alexis might say the thing to Elizabeth and Lucky."

"I don't think Lucky is going to marry Elizabeth he's still angry with her."

"I know and that might work in our favor."

Jason started calling Sonny to make plans for the jet to be ready that way Jason and Sam get married.

"Ok Sonny is going to talk to the pilot so I guess where heading to Vegas."

"I wouldn't get married in Vegas secluded yes but no court house or Vegas wedding it's just not going to work."

"What about your parents do you think we could get farther Joseph so quick that way we could get married in your grandmother's garden?"

"We do have everything ready."

"I could call Maxie and Emily. It's only noon we could get married at sunset if we can get everything ready by then."

"This could work."

"If not today maybe tomorrow."

"We need to have it just family. If Luke is there he's going to tell Lucky."

"Jase this is Port Charles nothing stays a secret and Carly is going to be at the wedding to."

Jason's phone started ringing." speaking of Carly."

"Let me talk to her. Hey Carly it's Sam look Jason and I have to get married tonight could you help me make that happen?"

"What's going on I heard Elizabeth is getting out of the nut house."

"Long story short she might take Jake away and a social worker might come over to see the house and stuff and they like it when the parents are married because it means that there stable or something."

"Yea I know about that I'll meet you at the Quartermains in a few minutes."

"Ok."

Carly, Emily, Monica, Maxie and Sam got ready for the wedding.

Sonny and Spinelli got ready for the wedding Jason was nervous. He didn't think he could get so nervous just marry Sam but he did.

"Ok Alan is going to be with Jake and me," said Monica.

"Father Joseph is at the garden," said Carly.

"And everyone has their outfits on. Sam you have something barrowed, blue, and something old," said Maxie.

"Are you ready to walk down the aisle, "asked Emily.

"I think so. I should be able to do this I walked down the aisle six years ago when Jason and I were going to get married. But this is so different."

"It's real honey."

"Yea I guess that's it. I wonder how Jason's doing."

"Probably nervous just like you."

"He should he's been married twice this should be a walk in the park."

"Thank you for helping Jason and I get this together so quickly."

"You're welcome."

"Think of this as a gift from all of us because if Diane wouldn't have thought of this Jason would have waited longer to get married."

"Thanks Carly."

"you're welcome I'm here to push and that's what I'm doing pushing you and Jason to get married because one you help get Jake even thought it might end or it might not and second your giving me a niece I'm going to spoil rotten."

Carly rubbed Sam's stomach.

You ready Sam," asked Rebecca.

Sam took a breath and then nodded her head. Monica, Rebecca walked out first then a few minutes later Carly, Maxie, and Emily walked out. The song came on for Sam to walk to the aisle.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12 three weeks later

As Diane predicted a Social worker came to the house to see where Jake was living. There was no warning but Jason and Sam where prepared anyway. The was a baby fence that blocked the pool and the Jacuzzi, the house was cleaned and not cluttered with toys not that there would be with Jason being so particular. As for Elizabeth and Lucky things didn't look so good they were not married nor living in the same house together. Lucky couldn't stand Elizabeth every word that came out of her mouth about how much she loves Lucky made him sick. The house was a pig pen with toys being everywhere cloths on the couch and dirty dishes in the sick. The Social worker was falling for Elizabeth's story about all the hours that she worked that week until Lucky spoke up and said," she just got her job my brother suspended her because she was not doing her job. She also just came back from Shady Brooke."

"Really? Ms. Webber I didn't know that you where ill," said the Social worker.

"Had a bit of a break down so I wanted to get better for my kids so I checked myself into rehab five months ago so I could be a better mother to my boys."

"May I ask what caused this "break down"?"

"Umm… I rather not disgust it if you don't mind."

"Not at all." The social work wrote down on her note pad and then said, "I'll be in touch."

Elizabeth glared at Lucky," why would you bring that up?"

"Because Jake is happy and to be honest I don't think you deserve you kids so when Lindsey is born I would like to have joint custody."

"Why I thought we were working things out."

"Working things out? Elizabeth I can't stand looking at you because every time I do I see you sleeping with my brother. I can't get over you betraying me with my brother and what made it worse is you were going to marry me and if the baby was Nikolas you would probably lie like you did when you where pregnant with Jake. I don't want to go through that Elizabeth. I'm moving on because I have to and you need to move on to and get over that you need to have joint custody with Jason for Jake and Lindsey with me."

"You want to take my daughter away from me just like Jason wants to take Jake from me."

"No I don't want to take Lindsey from you I want to share custody with you meaning you get her for three days and then I get her that's how it works Elizabeth but you can't see that because the only thing you see is someone is taking your kids away from you or someone's taking your place. That's all you care about is yourself."

"Lucky I want you… you are my children's dad."

"See there you go. I can't be Jake's dad anymore because I couldn't take care of him five months ago because I had to deal with you. Jake is happy Elizabeth. He gets to play in the park practically every weekend, go to the zoo, baseball games, everything that we couldn't give him. Jason doesn't want to take Jake away from you he's will to try Joint custody but lessoning to you I don't think it's a good idea."

Lucky walks out the door, when he shuts it Elizabeth screams "Lucky! Lucky the baby is coming!"  
Lucky rushed Elizabeth to the hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13 The judge has his decision

Elizabeth had the Lindsey after her and Lucky started arguing about how the kids where being taken away from her. Jason was going to bring Jake over to the hospital to see Elizabeth but Diane said, "That wouldn't be good idea right now just wait after the court hearing and then you could bring Jake to see Elizabeth."

The court hearing was cancelled three times one because Elizabeth had her baby, two Elizabeth couldn't get out of work and three Elizabeth didn't feel good. Alexis was really getting pissed off by Elizabeth having an excuse the first excuse was true but the other three was not. Alexis goes to Elizabeth's house and finds her eating cookies. The house was a mess like a tornado came in.

"Well I see you are sick."

"Alexis what are you doing here?"

"Well it's time for court and I'm not letting you sit here. If you want your son to see you, you better get ready now or I'm just going to say Jake can stay with Jason and Sam."

"You wouldn't do that."

"You don't see what I'm seeing? The house looks like a tornado came in here and I can't imagine what the social worker saw."

"Well I didn't have a chance to clean and I didn't know when she was coming."

"They don't tell you because they want to catch you off guard Elizabeth that's their job. Maybe I should have a social worker come by before the court hearing."

"Why?"

"Because I know you want your kids with you but if you had the house like this the judge wouldn't even consider joint custody rather Jason Lucky or you for that matter do you understand."

"Yes I understand."

"Ok then get ready and I'm going to tidy up then called the social worker because I don't want her to get the wrong impression."

"I don't think I'm going to win full custody of my kids because Lucky told the social worker that I just got out from Shady Brooke and said I just got my job back."

"Well… never mind but I'm still cleaning the house for your just in case."

"Why Jason's going to get Jake and Lucky is going to get Lindsey. At least I'll still have Cameron."

"We hope."

The court house:

Sam was now six months pregnant with Kaylie. Carly and Maxie where planning on a baby shower even thought Sam didn't have many people she was still going to get a baby shower that she didn't get when she was pregnant with Lila. Emily was so honored that her name would be Kaylie's middle name. She couldn't wait to have a niece to spoil. Emily was four months along with Nikolas's baby. Emily had a feeling it was a girl and she couldn't be any happier. Rebecca was the baby's godmother and Jason was the godfather. He didn't want to be because of his job but Emily told him," I know my baby is going to be safe with you and Rebecca protecting her. Nikolas wouldn't have a chance between the two of you."

Emily walked in the court with Monica and Alan. They where to testify on Jason's behalf and Lucky and Nikolas where going to testify for Elizabeth. Lulu and Carly walked in the court.

"I thought you would be on Elizabeth's side," asked Carly.

"I would but she betrayed Lucky so why should I help her. Don't get me wrong I'm going to tell the truth but as far as supporting Elizabeth forget it. I'm not even talking to Nikolas anymore because of her."

"I'm sorry Lulu but he's a Cassidine…"

"That doesn't matter the point is he deserves Elizabeth because there both liars with Elizabeth cheating on Lucky and Nikolas cheating on Emily it's just sick all together."

"Don't think that Lucky and Emily are going to get together just because Nikolas and Elizabeth cheated."

"I don't think they would not with Jason being Emily's brother but Emily could be pregnant with Lucky's baby."

"If you only knew that baby was Nikolas,"Carly thought to herself.

Carly found out that Emily was pregnant when she saw Emily at the hospital talking to Kelly. Emily deserved to be happy and she seemed like she was until her saw Nikolas walked out of the Elevator. When Emily saw Nikolas she went the other way to stay away from Nikolas. She didn't want him to know what she was pregnant but when she found out that Emily was pregnant because Elizabeth told him. He was happy until he asked Emily who the father was.

**Four Months earlier:**

"_**You need to take these prenatal vitamins and I will see you in two months for your next check up, "said Kelly.**_

"_**Thank you Kelly."**_

"_**You're welcome I'm sure Nikolas would be happy that you two are going to have a family."**_

"_**Uhm… Nikolas isn't the father Kelly and I would really like it if you don't say anything."**_

"_**Oh I'm so sorry I thought Nikolas was the father because you two are married."**_

"_**Yea well he cheated on me with Elizabeth and I met someone else."**_

"_**Well I hope everything works out for you and I'm sorry that Nikolas cheated I know that must have devastated you."**_

"_**Yes it did… I will see you in a couple of months thanks again."**_

_**Emily started walking to the nurses' station until he saw Nikolas. She took a left to the other Elevator. When she got in the elevator there was a detective.**_

"_**This hospital is so confussing,"said the detective.**_

"_**I guess it would be for someone that doesn't really know their way around."**_

"_**I'm Riley Hanson and you are?"**_

"_**Emily Cassidine so to be Emily Quartermaine again."**_

"_**Oh… I take it your getting a divorce?"**_

"_**Yes… my husband cheated on me."**_

"_**I'm sorry I just went through the same thing with my wife she cheated on me with my best friend."**_

"_**My husband cheated on me with my best friend too. my best friend was dating my brother in-law. The four of us where best friends but with my husband Nikolas cheated it's pretty much ruined that friendship."**_

"_**That's hard and to ruin a friendship like that…. I take it Lucky is your brother in-law?"**_

"_**Yes do you know him?"**_

"_**Well he's my partner. I'm the new cop in town."**_

"_**Oh well then you're going to be seeing my brother Jason Morgan a lot then."**_

"_**Your brother is Jason Morgan? I just took him into custody but then this short lady that looks six months pregnant came in along with her lawyer. Your brother's wife is a pistil."**_

"_**Sounds about right."**_

"_**I mean she was in my case and would not shut up about it."**_

"_**Can I ask what you took my brother in for?"**_

"_**Questioning about the Claudia Correnthos case."**_

"_**Oh right I know the police are trying to solve that case."**_

"_**We are. Mac wants your brother and Sonny Correnthos locked up."**_

"_**I know about the case I've been questioned about that myself."**_

_**The elevator dinged and they were in the garage.**_

"_**well it was nice talking to you."**_

"_**nice talking to you too Emily."**_

_**Emily started walking to her car until Riley stopped her.**_

"_**I know that we just met but I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner?"**_

"_**Well I have to go dinner tonight with my siblings. But I could use a date. It's just a dinner with my brother, his wife, my twin sister, her boyfriend Ethan and me. My parents were going to come but there doctors so duty calls. Would you mind going with me even thought you took my brother in this morning?"**_

"_**as long as he doesn't sick his wife on me I'm good."**_

"_**good I'll see you at the metro court at 7:00?"**_

"_**I'll be there."**_

"_**ok I'll see you later than."**_

"_**I'll see you at 7:00."**_

**Six hours later:**

"_**your bringing a date that you just met in the elevator," asked Rebecca.**_

"_**yea so?"**_

"_**so you don't even know this guy Emily are you sure that's a good idea?"**_

"_**I'm going home with you and Ethan Jason is going to be there and you know he has a gun with him at all times so if this guy starts anything Jason would just… kill him."**_

"_**Emily this isn't funny!"**_

"_**oh come on you slept with Ethan in what 12 hours that you've known each other so what's the problem."**_

"_**ok you have a point but you just got out of a relationship with Nikolas."**_

"_**Don't remind me. Look I never dated any one really in my whole life I've had Zander and Nikolas. This is my second chance to date around."**_

"_**I thought you dated Sonny?"**_

"_**I forgot about him."**_

"_**Emily the difference is this time you're pregnant!"**_

"_**I know I'll be careful I promise."**_

"_**Fine I'm going to have a talk with Jason about this."  
"You want to talk to Jason about me bringing a cop that brought him in for questioning? Are you nuts?"**_

"_**Maybe but he's your big brother and he should be involve."**_

"_**That's why I'm bringing him for dinner."**_

"_**Fine I'm not going to fight with you. But the plan is if anyone ask who this kids father is it's Lucky?"**_

"_**I'm not going to be Elizabeth Rebecca… I can't do what she did to my brother. If this child is a boy I will hide him because of Helena but if it's a girl I'm going to tell Nikolas."**_

"_**You're going to be dealing with Helena either way."**_

**Present:**

Riley walks in the court room. Emily smiled and hugged Riley.

"hey what are you doing here?"

"back-up."

"my brother isn't going to take Jake and run."

"I'm not for Jason."

"your for Elizabeth?"

"and maybe to protect you from Nikolas."

"you don't have to do that Riley I'm fine."

"I know you are but Lucky has told me about Helena and I don't think you should tell Nikolas about the baby. You could pretend the baby is mine."

"That's sweet Riley it really is but I've learned what happens when you take a child from its father. Elizabeth did that to Jason. I mean she pushed Jason away from Jake and told Jason that his life is dangerous and he agreed because thought it was the right thing to do and now Jason is fighting to keep Jake in his life."

"That's different Nikolas has crazy family members."

"Yes he does and Jason is married to one of them."

"Sam is…"

"Nikolas's cousin. She may not be exactly a Cassidine but she is related to him."

"I think she's sane Nikolas on the other hand not so much."

"Court is about to begin," said the guard.

Riley and Emily sat down behind Jason and Diane. Emily was sitting beside Carly.

"Where's Sam," asked Emily.

"She's watching Jake. She would have been her but Diane said that Jake needed to be with Sam instead of a baby sitter," said Carly.

The Social worker, Mrs. Cassin, came in the court and sat on Elizabeth's side.

"I have spoken to Mrs. Cassin and she has giving me so information about what she saw when she saw the houses. Mr. Morgan's house was neat while Ms. Webber's house was a mess. Mr. Spencer told Mrs. Cassin that Ms. Webber was suspended from her job because she could not do her job correctly. Mrs. Cassin investigated both parents of Jacob Spencer and I have reviewed all of the evidence I would like to say I have made a decision but I would still like to hear both sides of the story just to be cleared that I'm making a right decision," said the judge.

Diane called in Monica.

"Monica I know that you are my client's mother but you also work with Ms. Webber also, "asked Diane.

"Yes that's correct."

"Could you tell me what Elizabeth was like before she was suspended?"

"She was very devoted to her work, a great nurse for Surgeries, and she is all around a great nurse."

"What about before she was suspended by Mr. Cassidine?"

"She seemed distracted. One time she said," that she knew everyone was talking about her because she cheated on Lucky," when no one was talking about her as far as I knew. She went off on a patient's mother. A child came in with a burn because his mother was with her boyfriend and Elizabeth just went off on her and told her that she was a bad mother because she was more interested in sleeping with her boyfriend than taking care of her kid and that's when Nikolas suspended her."

"Thank you Monica no further questions your honor."

Diane sat next to Jason. Alexis shook her head and said "no further questions."

"What do you mean no further questions Alexis, "whispered Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth calm down."

"No I won't calm down what kind of lawyer are you anyway."

"Someone that's trying to help you now shut up."


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14 court house part 2

2 hours later:

"all rise, "said the guard.

"you may have a seat, "said the judge

Everyone sat down. Emily was so worried that Elizabeth might get her way and Jason would have to give up Jake after five months. Riley realized that Emily was worried so he held her hand to reassure her that everything was going to be ok. Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"I have come to a conclusion after hearing what type of parents that Elizabeth and Jason are to Jake and looking once again at the notes from Mrs. Cassin I've decided that Jake should stay with Jason."

Elizabeth stood up, "I'm his mother he should be with me!"  
"Ms. Webber sit down or I will throw you in jail!!"

Elizabeth sat back down with her arms crossed over her chest. Carly had the biggest smile on her face she wanted to clap but she didn't want to tick the judge off even thought Elizabeth was doing a pretty good job at it."

"Now since you Ms. Webber and Mr. Spencer have been un able to take care of Jake for whatever reason Mr. Morgan is going to get full custody and Elizabeth can visit Jake on the weekends now **if Ms. Webber decides that Jake wants to keep Jake longer than what the court order says . I will revoke and we will have another court hearing. Elizabeth would be penalized by going to jail until that court date so I suggest Ms. Webber that you don't keep Jake no longer than two days which is on the weekends. Is that clear?"**

"Yes your honor I understand."

"Good my decision is final congratulations Mr. Morgan.

Carly hugged Jason, thenEmily. Elizabeth stormed out of the court room.

Jason went home to tell Sam and Jake the news.

Sam and Jake where playing a card game when Jason walked in the door.  
"Dad!" Jake ran and hugged Jason.

"Hey how did it go?"  
"It went good."

Jake ran to the kitchen and took down the ultra sound that was hanging on the refrigerator.

"Look Dad Kaylie likes pictures!"

Jake handed Jason the picture.

"I had a doctor appointment today that I forgot. It was just a checkup. Your dad took Jake to watch a surgery."

"Yea it was cool! I want to be a doctor just like grandpa."

"I bet he was happy to hear about that."

"Yea he was. Afterwards Jake and I went shopping didn't we?"

"Yea I got Kaylie a bear."

"Why don't you go get so dad can see it?"

"Ok." Jake ran to his room to get the bear that he got for Kaylie.

"So what happen?"

"I have full custody of Jake but Elizabeth gets him on the weekends if she keeps him longer she goes to jail and until another court date."

"Wow. So it's joint custody?"

" that's what I'm confused about I have full custody but Elizabeth gets him on the weekends maybe he meant to say joint custody or may he just said I have full that way Elizabeth doesn't get him no longer than two days."

"Maybe."

**3 months later Summary:**

Elizabeth followed the court order because she didn't want to go to Jail. Lucky moved on with Angie, a recovering Alcoholic, they meet at AAA meeting. Angie worked at a rehab Clinic for patients recovering from back injuries, Car accident ECT. Lucky and Angie have been together for three months and are planning to get married. Elizabeth has joint custody with Lucky.

Elizabeth finally straightened her life by becoming a better nurse and a better mother to her children. She is now dating a new surgeon named Connor Jackson; they were going through the same issues with their kids and helped each other out. Emily is having a girl and is marrying Riley. Jason and Rebecca weren't to thrilled that they were going to have a brother in-law that was a cop but they both agreed that they wanted to see their sister happy again. Emily told Nikolas about the baby the minute Emily told Nikolas about the baby and that it was his he wanted to get married until Emily told him that she was marrying Riley. Helena didn't bother messing with Emily because she was having a girl not that Helene didn't know that the baby was Nikolas's. She decided that Nikolas still needs another child but Nikolas said no because he can't be a good father to Spencer so what made he think that he could be a good father to another child.

Carly was getting use to being a single mom to her kids. Michael graduated from high school and was getting ready to go to college in the fall. Morgan and Dante became close and Michael tried to make amen's since Dante didn't put Sonny in jail for Claudia's murder.

As for Jason and Sam, Sam gave birth to Kaylie Emily Morgan on October 15 2010. Jason changed Jake's last name to Morgan after the court hearing. Sonny and Jason retired after the trial of Claudia's murder. Since Sam was going to stay home for a few months because of Kaylie Jason was going to help Spinelli with the cases.

**Present:**

Jason came home after a long stake out. He knew that Jake would be asleep but not so sure that Sam would be asleep. Jason walked down the hall towards the nursery and Saw Sam asleep in the rocking chair with Kaylie sleeping in her arms. Kaylie looked so much like Sam every day but she had Jason's eyes and a smile that could light up a room. Jake loved his little sister. He didn't get to see Lindsey so much but since he was living with Jason he got to watch Kaylie change every day.

Jason put Kaylie in her crib and started to pick Sam up to carry her to bed until Kaylie started crying and woke up Sam.

"Don't tell me you moved her," said Sam.

"I thought she would stay asleep."

"I wish she's been up for the past two hours I think she was waiting on you."

Jason looked at Kaylie and saw that she went back to sleep," looks like she wore herself out."

"Oh good I'm going to bed."

Sam started getting up but then sat back down. Jason looked at her confused, "what's wrong?"

"My legs went to sleep. I've been sitting too long." Sam couldn't help but laugh at herself. This was just her luck; she was so tired that her legs gave out on her.

Jason picked Sam up and carried her to the bed room.

**Four years later:  
**

Kaylie was four years old and Jake was seven. Kaylie and Jocelyn were inseparable they did everything together. What made it worse was Paige looked up to Kaylie and Jocelyn.

"Kaylie I'm scared," said Paige.

"It's just a tree house," said Jocelyn.

Jocelyn rolled her eyes and kept claiming up the ladder to the tree house. Kaylie came down the ladder.

"Ok I'll climb behind you and that way I'll fall first," said Kaylie.

"Ok but you're going to behind me right?"

"I promise."

"Ok."

Carly, Emily and Sam where watching the girls play in the back yard.

"That was a good idea for Riley to put up a tree house, "said Sam.

"Yea Riley thought it would be a good idea for Paige to play in. she's normally staying away from it until Kaylie comes over then she wants to climb up there.

Carly starts laughing," I'm sorry I'm just looking at Jocelyn. She's rolling her eyes up there while Kaylie is helping Paige go up the ladder. Jax is right she is like me because that's exactly how I would act."

"Yep,"said Emily and Sam.

"Thanks you guys."

Jason and Jake sat at the table.

"Hey did you have fun with Cameron at your mom's house," asked Sam.

"Yea. Lindsey was there today."

"That's cool you got to see your sister."

"Well it was until she started crying for no reason."

"I wonder where she gets that from," said Carly.

Rebecca came over to the table with a plate of food she was eight months pregnant.

"Hey mommy," said Emily.

"Hey. Jason kill my husband for me."

"Why do you want me to kill Ethan?"

"Because he's pissing me off last night he hogs the whole bed and snored on top of it then this morning he takes my pancakes away from me and gives me oatmeal yuck."

Emily and Sam start laughing," it's not funny you guys. Carly would you kill your cousin for me I know Luke would be mad but he'll get over it."

"I don't know Ethan acts like Luke and that might make Luke sad instead of mad when I kill him and then get over it."

"Crap I guess I just have to kill him."

"Hey when you're in labor you get to let your entire angry out on to him."

"Sam should know when she was in Labor with Kaylie she turned Jason's hand black and blue."

The four some started laughing.

"Really yes! I'm going to make sure Ethan is in pain because his son kicks me so hard in the middle of the night while I'm dead asleep or when I'm eating he likes to kick my bladder that I have to run to the bath room. Oh and I love it when my son doesn't like what I'm eating he will make me throw it up now that's so much fun."

"That's a Spencer for you."

"Tell me about it. I thought Ethan was enough trouble."

"What are you naming the baby?"

"Caleb Spencer Lovett."

"Awe… I bet Luke loves that."

"Ethan said he was so happy when we found out that we were having a boy that he literally jumped for joy."

"Well let's face it he doesn't have many grand kids. Lucky has Lindsey and you with this baby."

"I know but I think he's happy with that."

"Well he's going to be really happy when he finds out that he's going to have another grandchild."

"Lulu is pregnant!"

"That's what Sonny told me."

"Are Dante and Sonny still working on their relationship?"

"I think so. I wouldn't call it a father and son relationship but it's better than when they first found out that they were related."

Rebecca laughed and then grabbed her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"I think my water just broke."

Kaylie and Paige started running to Ethan.

"Uncle Ethan! Aunt Becky is having a baby," yelled Paige.

When they got to the hospital Dr. Lee put Rebecca in a room. While Rebecca was in labor she made sure Ethan was I pain. In the waiting room Emily was calling the Quartermains and Carly was calling the Spencer's.

"Baby I love you but you're cutting the circulation from my hand, "said Ethan.

"That's what you get for getting me pregnant," yelled Rebecca.

Two hours of pain from Rebecca cutting the circulation from Ethan's hand Caleb Spencer Lovett was born.

Port Charles's next generation was born.

**The End**


End file.
